Cheryl (Adventures)
Cheryl is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures. Appearance Cheryl is a young woman with light gray colored eyes and tan skin, she has long dark green hair that is tied in a pony tail that is segmented, the pony tail is seen hanging down in front of her, her outfit consists of a light green colored long jacket with a white button pin on the top, she appears to wear a black under shirt, and has a long light dark green skirt that has splits, and black boots. Personality Cheryl is a calm trainer. Though she shares her passion for battles, she is slightly concerned over them if something happens to them. Biography Platinum arc At the Survival Area, Buck, Marley, Cheryl and Mira had their Claydol, Arcanine, Blissey and Alakazam battle each other. Alakazam used Psychic, Arcanine used Flare Blitz, Blissey used Hyper Beam and Claydol used Psychic against each other.PT001: Leaping Past Lopunny Mira attended Looker and Buck, who were resting in the infirmary. Mira cried that the two got injured, but Cheryl stated they had to let them rest, and Marley confirmed the former's words, as she was holding onto Professor Oak's letter.PT013: Dealing with Dragonite Mira and Cheryl visited the Battle Tower. They wanted to accompany Palmer, to get revenge on Buck, who got hurt in the battle against Team Galactic. Palmer permitted them, and went with them and Riley to Platinum. With everyone ready, the group went on Cresselia, while Riley took the lead.PT016: The Final Dimensional Duel II The two went with Riley on a boat, as he sailed away, and had Lucario and Riolu navigate the direction.PT017: The Final Dimensional Duel III The machine took them to the Spring Path, which led them to the Sendoff Spring. Riolu eventually sensed something coming from the Turnback Cave. Much to their shock, the group saw Marley being captured by the Team Galactic grunt. However, the latter released her, and explained he defecated from Team Galactic, and felt that Marley was a hitman trying to take him out. Thus, he promised to take the group to the portal to the Distortion World.PT019: The Final Dimensional Duel V While the group was walking, Mira and Cheryl asked Marley why was she here, to which Marley explained she was investigating Professor Oak's letter, and found Shaymin. The former Team Galactic grunt took them to the portal. Mira, Cheryl and Marley crossed through, and got separated from others. Suddenly, they heard a voice: Charon, who spoke about healing his Heatran, to which the girls realized that he had attacked Buck. As Charon visited the Team Galactic commanders, he let them confront Cheryl, Mira and Marley.PT020: The Final Dimensional Duel VI Cheryl fought Mars, whose Yanmega hurt her Blissey. As Blissey went to eat its berry, Mars' Yanmega used Bug Bite to snatch it and eat it, to which Blissey used Sing. Mars became impressed, and sent Bronzong to prevent Blissey from recovering.PT021: The Final Dimensional Duel VII Their battle got interrupted by Giratina, who passed them by.PT023: The Final Dimensional Duel IX Without further ado, Cheryl and Blissey went back to Palmer and the rest, and were annoyed that Giratina interrupted their battle. They remained behind to watch the Legendary Pokémon battle each other.PT024: The Final Dimensional Duel X Cheryl, Mira and Marley emerged from the Distortion World, through the portal, and were glad to have reunited with Buck, who had recovered.PT025: The Final Dimensional Duel XI Pokémon On hand See also *Cheryl (anime) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters